


Sleep is a house for lovers

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She twirled the poppy stem between her long fingers, humming something under her breath and he watched her sway idly. She paused to give him a slow smile over her shoulder before picking the petals off one by one scattering them on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is a house for lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Who better to indulge Sleep than Sloth?

She twirled the poppy stem between her long fingers, humming something under her breath and he watched her sway idly. She paused to give him a slow smile over her shoulder before picking the petals off one by one, scattering them on the ground. Since the sun never shone in his palace inside the great cave, the large fire and many candles around provided light and it was enough not to truly affect him and to let him see her. She, or more likely a servant, had placed poppies on top of her rich chestnut hair like a crown and through the loose and light dress he could make out the shape of her long legs and hips. He shifted in his throne and called out her name softly.

She stopped swaying, turning to face him cocking her head to the right. She was incredibly beautiful with such delicate skin and storm-blue eyes. He remembered when she just showed up at the edge of his domain moving slowly through the poppies in front of the entrance which were there as a warning. What better place for a goddess like her than in the realm of Sleep? His brother, Thanatos, wanted him to get rid of her as soon as she arrived but something about her made him let her stay. She provided good company, when she could be bothered to do so. And he enjoyed looking at her and distract him from the darkness.

"Come here," he said, in voice so hypnotic that made her sway again but she didn't obey.

"Come and get me," she whispered back half-turning way again. He had expected a response like that since it was always he would have to make the first move. Her slothful nature often meant that he spent a lot of time almost  _serving_  her, something that Thanatos remarked scornfully on. But it rarely bothered him because she always repaid him well. He hid a smirk thinking of past repayments and strode towards her. She lowered her eyes in a way that would have been meekly had she not smiled as she did. He picked her up effortlessly and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaning into him as he carried her, deciding against going back to his throne and instead laid her down in the centre of his large bed.

He picked off the poppies in her hair discarding them on the floor and in a simple motion stripped her of her dress. Completely naked her skin was strikingly pale against the black sheets and he pulled off his own clothes since he knew she wouldn't do it. She stretched her arms above her, a soft sigh escaping her lips and she slid one leg up the bed casting him a heated look. He skimmed her skin with one hand watching her eyes close and a dreamy smile settle on her lips. She revelled in the attention he placed on her and he enjoyed watching her do so. He leaned down and kissed her and although she was sloth personified, there was nothing idle in the way she kissed him back.

His hand came up to the nape of her neck and his tongue explored the hot cavern of her mouth whilst her fingers trailed over his back and chest. She rolled her hips against his as a clear indication of what she wanted and he smiled against her mouth. Underneath him her body flushed and heated and his mouth, eager to explore, descended upon the soft uncovered flesh. She made small moans as he licked, sucked and gently bit her nipples and cupped her breasts. One hand clutched his head and the other clenched the sheets as her body rocked.

He could smell her arousal and pressed his erection teasingly against her thigh. He slid between her legs, reaching out to slowly stroke her finding her hot, wet and wanting. She groaned feeling his fingers rub over sex and with a circular motion move over her clit. She jerked as his mouth covered her and it was both tongue and fingers and licked and stroked her. She was like opium turning him into an addict for her taste. Her breathing was heavy and by the way she bucked her hips he could tell she was close and so pulled away.

She moaned in protest and then in delight as he pushed his cock inch by slow delicious inch into her. He stretched and filled as she welcomed him deeply moving her hips to feel him fully inside. She sighed in bliss opening her eyes to gaze up at him, pink lips parted and waiting for him to ravish her again and again. He didn't disappoint, devouring her mouth and thrusting into her in a way that made her writhe, nails digging into his back and shoulders, her legs wrapped around his hips. Their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm that drew out pleasure for as long as possible, reaching but not quite climaxing until he ultimately decided.

Watching her was the most erotic vision he had ever seen. Eyes closed, lips parted in panting breath and moans, her whole body rubbing sensually against him he couldn't think but for the intense pleasure that was building. Breaking tempo he bucked into her almost furiously and she cried out coming as he did seconds after with a yell that echoed off the walls. They rode out the waves and once she could drag in a desperate breath into her lungs she became listless, arms gently encircling him slumped above her.

He shifted his body to lay by her side and rested his head against her shoulder feeling her fingers gently caress his hair. Her heart still thundered in her chest and against her skin his breathing was still heavy as they lay there quietly bathing in the aftermath. It was often their way, it would be incredibly rare for her to move and they could pass hours away just lying there with one another. He gave a sudden small chuckle and she cocked her head puzzled as he moved so that he could see her.

"What is it?"

"I just thought, my brother thinks me a fool to indulge you all the time but clearly he doesn't know how much you indulge  _me_ ," he grinned.

"Clearly he doesn't, but who better to indulge Sloth than Sleep?" she smiled sultry at him.

He drew her close, placing a kiss on her head. "Indeed."

She curled against him and felt the comforting wave of sleep slowly draw her in.

"And, Aergia, he will never know?"

"No Hypnos," she mumbled succumbing to him. "He won't."

Hypnos smiled again as he drew them both into the dark realm of dreams that he would wake them from when he felt that insatiable hunger for her rise again.


End file.
